Obsesi Mikoto
by Virgo Shaka Mia
Summary: Apa sih motif dibalik keinginan Mikoto menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Naruko? / (AU) (Oneshot) (Req: Watanabe Niko) (Warning Inside!) RnR? :')


Obsesi Mikoto

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Obsesi Mikoto by virgo shaka mia

Request : Watanabe Niko

.

.

Pair : Sasuke, Mikoto

Rating : T

Genre : Family and Humor

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo (s), Newby, No Incest, Alur lambat (demi Cerita) bikin emosi meledak-ledak dan kesalahan lainnya yang

tidak termaafkan sampai ajal datang

.

.

Dont like dont Read

.

.

Selamat membaca

Di ruang keluarga di Manshion Uchiha, diselimuti keheningan. Di ruang itu kini tengah duduk sang kepala keluarga; Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya; Uchiha Mikoto. Sedang di hadapan mereka adalah ketiga putra mereka nan tampan. Si sulung, Uchiha Itachi, di sampingnya si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja di kiri Sasuke adalah kakak ke-duanya; Uchiha Sai.

Mikoto sangat menyayangkan suami dan ketiga putranya pendiam. Tidak seperti keluarga sahabat merahnya, Namikaze Kushina dan suaminya yang heboh. Sifat ini diturunkan kepada sepasang anak kembarnya. Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko. Sedangkan ketiga putranya juga punya kegemaran berbeda.

Itachi pengoleksi krim anti keriput bermacam merek. Sai pelukis dengan objek tidak biasa. Kadang juga melukis semua orang yang dikenalnya walaupun objek tidak di depan mata. Dan yang mendominasi adalah lukisan wanita bermata ungu dan berambut pirang. Istrinya sendiri Uchiha Shion. Sedang si bungsu penggila tomat, punya Hobi mengoleksi mobil-mobil keluaran baru.

Mobil sungguhan, bukan mobil- mobilan pakai remot kontrol atau mobil mainan dengan tali di bagian belakang untuk lepas landas. Tak biasa bukan. Fugaku sempat kewalahan dengan kebiasaan putra- putranya. Untung saja dia Uchiha. Fugaku bisa membuka salon atau spa untuk Itachi, galeri lukisan untuk Sai. Sedangkan untuk si bungsu Sasuke, Fugaku lega karna Uchiha bekerja di perusahaan otomotif.

Padahal usianya yang masih 17 tahun, koleksiannya sudah 9 macam. Fugaku juga tenang karna tanggungannya tinggal Sasuke seorang. Pasalnya Itachi dan Sai sudah bekerja bahkan berkeluarga. Mengingat hal itu, Fugaku kembali ingat bahwa ia baru saja mengumpulkan istri dan putra-putranya.

"Ekhm Ekhm." Fugaku berdehem memecah keheningan.

"Anata kau batuk? Apa kau sakit? Atau makananmu nyangkut di tenggorokan?" tanya Mikoto beruntun dengan Nada khawatir. Keempat pria di ruang itu sweatdrop dengan tingkah Mikoto.

"Ahaha Ibu, makanan itu nyangkut di kerongkongan bukan di tenggorokan," ucap Itachi.

"Iya, itu benar. Tenggorokan itu saluran pernafasan dan Kerongkongan yang merupakan saluran makanan," tambah Sai dengan senyuman lembut dan menawan. Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Ita-kun, Sai-kun itu sih Okaa-san juga tahu. Makanan memang lewat kerongkongan. Ingat! Lewat, sedangkan kata Okaa-san bilang 'nyangkut' bukan lewat!" bela Mikoto.

Dasar Baka Aniiki, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Benar kan Sasu-chan?" tanya Mikoto meminta dukungan.

Okaa-san selalu panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan' sedangkan Baka Aniiki dengan embel-embel 'kun', huh! rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke tahu kalau ibunya sedari dulu ingin menjadikannya anak perempuan. Saat kecil rambutnya pernah dipanjangkan, dengan diancam tidak ada menu tomat selama seminggu.

"Sasuke, jaga sikapmu!" tegur sang kepala keluarga.

"Gomenne Okaa-san," ucap Sasuke tulus. Jujur, Mikoto adalah wanita yang paling disayanginya di dunia.

"Tak apa Sasu-chan, akurapopo," balas Mikoto. Semua tercengang kecuali Sai yang masih senyum.

"Bahasa mana tuh?" gumam tiga pria di sana. Tunggu! Tiga? Yaiyalah masa' yaiya donk. Duren aja dibelah, masa' dipotong (Ini fakta tidak perlu disensor bagian durennya.

Sai pria kok. Tubuhnya atletis kok. Di lehernya ada jakun kok. Di pangkal pahanya ada %*? =& (disensor.) Tadi 'kan Sai senyum jadi dia tidak menggumam, kaya' Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke. Paham reader?

Lantas, apa jawaban Mikoto? Nih...

"Bahasa Indonesia, lebih tepatnya bahasa Jawa. Kata akurapopo itu dinyanyikan artis favorit Okaa-san. Namanya Jupe," jawab Mikoto.

"Lha, kok favoritin artis sana sih? Di Jepang 'kan ada artis juga?" tanya Itachi.

"Habis dadanya kaya' Hinata-chan sih!" jawab Mikoto polos dan jujur. Sasuke dan Itachi hampir saja mimisan atas jawaban sang ibu. Sai sih senyum-senyum sejuta sinyal (?) alias 6S.

.

.

Obsesi Mikoto by Virgo Shaka Mia

.

.

Lain halnya keadaan kepala keluarga. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Cukup geram dengan debat anak istrinya. Kalau Fugaku orangnya emosian, ia akan mengebrak meja sambil teriak: "Hentikan debat konyol yang tidak berguna ini!" Itukan **KALAU**.

Nah, Fugaku itu penyabar. Ia hanya berdehem dan berkata: "Cukup!" Terdengar suara helaan nafas. "Sasuke, kau tahu tujuan kita berkumpul malam ini?" tanya Fugaku tenang.

Kalau seandainya Sasuke anak durhaka ia akan jawab: "Ya tidak lah. Aku 'kan bukan cenayang" Ingat ya itu 'kan **Kalau** Sasuke anak durhaka. ( Author banyak kalau ya? Ma'lum lagi galau) Tapi karna Sasuke anak baik (niru kata Tobi) dia menjawab pelan,

"Tidak Otou-san."

"Kau akan dijodohkan-"

"Dengan Naruko-chan," potong Mikoto bersemangat dan mata yang berbinar- binar.

"Kalau begitu aku menolak Otou-san. Aku tidak mau Okaa-san," jawab Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Mikoto. Tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang minta eskrim baru karna eskrimnya jatuh oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab (?)

"Kenapa? Sasu-chan Gay ya?" tanya Mikoto imut sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Semua pria di sana (termasuk Sai) sweatdrop akibat penuturan dan tingkah kekanakan wanita yang bahkan sudah menjadi nenek itu.

"Duh, Kaa-san... Bukan..."

"Apa alasanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku ganteng (?) eh ralat datar.

"Naruko itu galak," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan takut?" Tanya sang ibu sok imut.

"Ah, Sasu-chan lucu," ucap Itachi.

"Diam kau Aniiki keriput!" ucap Sasuke.

"Adik kita emang lucu," timpal Sai sambil senyum (lagi)

"Diam Aniiki sodako!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Cukup! Apa alasanmu yang lebih logis, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku tenang. "Kau ada pacar?" tambah Fugaku.

"Tidak."

"Punya gebetan?"

"Tidak."

"Punya mantan?"

"Tidak."

"Punya simpanan?"

"Tidak."

"Punya cadangan?"

"Tidak. Eh, apa sih Tou-san?"

"Lantas?" Tanya Fugaku sabar. Sebenarnya ia kesal, karna pertanyaannya dua kata dijawab hanya satu kata melulu oleh si bungsu.

"Naruko itu galak dan ia adik Naruto baka dobe hentai."

"Hubungannya?" Tanya Fugaku bingung. Kini gilirannya menjawab satu kata.

"Secara logika Naruko itu adik Naruto baka dobe. Nah kalau aku punya anak sama Naruko, nanti anakku bodoh turunan si Naruto."

"Kau juga hentai. Belum menikah sudah ngomongin anak."

"Tapi Tou-san, tetap saja-"

"Kau mau jadi anak durhaka Otouto? Lihat kami berdua mau dijodohkan oleh Kaa-san. Aku mau dengan Ino. Dan Sai mau dengan Shion. Asal kau tau Ino juga galak," ucap Itachi.

"Itu benar. Shion juga galak," timpal Sai yang tentu saja dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku belum tamat SMA Tou-san, Kaa-san," kilah Sasuke.

"Kalian tidak langsung dijodohkan, hanya ditunangkan dulu. Nanti kalau cocok baru dinikahkan," ucap Fugaku.

Sai mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu aku suka melukis. Kalau Shion marah, aku akan merayunya dengan melukisnya. Terkadang aku melukisnya semi naked," ucap Sai sambil senyum.

BLUUSSHH

Wajah Sasuke merah. Bukan merona tapi marah. "Dasar mesum." Sasuke menjauh dari Sai dan mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Kau tahu aku suka berkelahi dan Ino akan mengobatiku." Lalu itachi memasang wajah seperti sedang jatuh cinta ala gadis remaja. Andai ini film akan ada love-love imaginer." Tapi kalau bibirku yang terluka, aku akan diciumnya."

BLUUSSHH

Wajah Sasuke merah lagi karna kakaknya yang satunya sama saja mesumnya. "Dasar hentai."

"Ayolah Sasu-chan! Kau lihat Itachi sudah punya anak dan jadi ayah. Sedang Sai jadi calon ayah," rayu Mikoto yang ikutan bisik-bisik walaupun kedengaran,.

"Hentikan bisik-bisiknya!" tegur kepala keluarga itu. Sakit rasanya diabaikan anak istrinya. Tahu gak sakitnya tuh dimana? Kini Fugaku memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya ini murni keinginan Kaa-sanmu," ujar Fugaku.

"Anata, aku kan cuma mau semua menantuku berambut pirang."

Krik.. krik… Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selama beberapa detik di Manshion Uchiha itu.

"Jadi Cuma itu alasan Kaa-san?" Tanya ketiga putranya kompak.

"Kenapa?" Semua sweat drop.

 **Fin or Tbc?**

Gomen reader, Fic ne buat emosian. Udah ada di warning kan? Jujur tidak ada niatan buat fic ini kaya' gini. Tapi ini request Nee-chan ku, **Watanabe Niko**. Gimana lucu gak? Semoga iya. Kalau gak, bilang ya di kolom review. Mohon bantuannya senpai sekalian. Jangan jadi silent reader ya.

Mia bingung mau jadiin oneshot atau multi chapter. Gimana pendapat reader? Sampaikan di kolom review ya.

Ok, terima kasih udah baca. Tak bosan-bosannya Mia minta kesediaannya buat Reviewwww

Syafmania

LogOut


End file.
